


Jayne Cobb Fell in Love

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Crossovers<br/>Prompt: Kara/Jayne, after the bar fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jayne Cobb Fell in Love

When the fists stopped flying, there were only two of them left standing. He swung around, and the blonde was wiping blood off her chin, grinning like a loon.  
  
“Well, that was fun.” She gave him the once-over, then did it again, slower.  
  
“Gorram right, it was fun!” He was still antsy, wanted more.  
  
“That all you’ve got for fun around here?” She stripped off that ugly green jacket and wiped her face with it. Underneath it, she was all girl. Kinda reminded him of the Moonbrain standing there in her dress with all the bodies around her on Miranda.  
  
He tensed his muscles and cupped himself. “Got your fun right here,” he growled.  
  
The grin spread across her face. Not the reaction he’d expected.  
  
“You as good with that as you are with your fists?”  
  
He just leered at her.  
  
“Let’s go, then.” She started unbuttoning her pants and he panicked.  
  
“Not out here! Gorram bèndàn!”  
  
“You got someplace better to frak?”  
  
He didn’t know that word, but figured the meaning was the same regardless. He jerked his head toward the bathroom door. By the time he got through the door, she’d laid her jacket on the counter, boosted herself up on it, and was pulling her pants off one leg. He unzipped as he walked toward her, pulled her leg around his waist and shoved his way in. T’wernt much work, she was wetter than water.  
  
Worked up as he was, it didn’t take long, and she was digging her nails in his back, urging him on.  
  
‘Harder. Harder, godsdammit!” She reached a hand between them, working her fingers on herself, and she threw her head back and cried out just before he blew his load. She slumped back against the mirror, pretty breasts heaving under that thin shirt, and the satisfied smile made him feel all warm inside. “Now  _that’s_  the way to end a fight!” She punched his arm and pushed him away with her leg.  
  
Jayne Cobb fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything Firefly/Serenity before. If I got something wrong, tell me.


End file.
